trust and belief
by beth1814
Summary: The title says it all. Meredith and Derek didn't break up after the kiss from Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith couldn't believe what George just told her. And who the heck is Rose? Some nurse. _Take a deep breath, _Meredith said to herself, _you have to rise above this to keep Derek in your life._ But she still wanted to ask Derek about it. she found him in the tairway where she found out that her one night stand has turned out to be her new boss. How fitting.

"I have to ask you something, but it doesn't mean that I want to leave you or walk away, because I am done with that. I would just like to know who Rose is?"

Derek looked at Meredith, really looked deep into her eyes. And he saw that she spoke the truth, that she was done leaving. This is what he wanted. Communication.

"Rose is a nurse that I kissed and it meant nothing"

Meredith did what Derek had done, looked into his eyes.

"I believe you, thanks for telling me" Meredith gave him a quik kiss on the lips and left Derek standing there with a huge grin on his face. They were finally moving forward.

Meredith spotted Christina and Izzy sitting at a table eating lunch, so she decided to join them.

"So did you hear the rumor about Derek and a nurse?" was the first thing Christina said.

"It's not a rumor, but Derek and I talked about it and we're all good."

"Okay where did the real Meredith go?" Izzy asked.

"I've changed"

Christina and Izzy looked at her and the silence was interuptted by Alex joining them.

"So I heard Derek kissed a nurse."

"Okay, I am going to say this only once, so listen up. Derek and I talked about it, the air is cleared and the subject is closed. No more talking about it."

"Okay" Christina said followed by Izzy and Alex.

"So, my interns are ticking me off today," Alex changed the subject.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because one of them decided to mess up on some post-op care. So then Bailey gets on my case for messing up"

"That's nothing compared to my interns, just staring at me as if I will grow a second hed or something" Izzy repiled. "Isn't being a resident the best?"

All of a sudden, the sound of a pager going off filled the air. And all of them looked to see who it was.

"It's me" Alex stood up. "Probebly one of my interns acting stupid again."

"I should probebly go as well," Izzy said. "And prep my patient for surgery"

This left Christina and Meredith alone at the table.

"So now you are all bright and shiny" Christina stated.

"Yes, no more dark and twisty Meredith"

"Okay" And that was the end of that conversation.

Later in the day, Derek ran into Rose. "Hey there"

Rose turned. Derek was such a nice guy and she really hoped that they could remain friends.

"LIisten, I really hope that we can remain friends" Derek said, cutting into Rose's thoughts.

"I was jsut thinking that"

"Great, maybe sometime you can hang out with Meredith and I."

"I would like that. And you tell Meredith that she is extrmly lucky."

"I will"

"I gotta go, so see you around" Rose said as she had to go scrub in one a surgery.

"See you"

Everything was perfect in Dereks world. The woman that he loved more than anything in the world was finally communicating. This is exactly what he wanted. And suddenly there she was. She can still make his heart skip a beat. It sounds corny, but it is very true.

"Hey" Meredith said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, how was your shift?" Derek asked

"It was okay. I scrubbed in on a surgery with Dr. Hahn and one of my interns got to assist a very handsome neurosurgon"

"I wonder who that could be"

"I don't know' Meredith said with a smile.

"Maybe this handsome neurosurgon should take his girlfriend home. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect"

As the couple left the hosptial, a certian nurse looked on and she was going to make Dr. Grey pay somehow, someway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the great reviews!! it makes me happy!!

Everything was finally looking up for Meredith. She was so happy. Although there was a little voice at the back of her head that whispered, _it will never last Meredith. Soon the baloon will pop and you will be all alone again._ She just shoved the thoughts to the back of her brain. She refused to think negative thoughts. She was moving forward, and had Derek at her side. She could not wish for anything else.

Meredith was standing at the nurses station, filling out some charts when she felt strong familiar arms wap around her. She leaned back and welcomed the affection of her boyfriend.

"How are you?" Derek asked. He loved asking her that question now because she never said fine anymore. They were communicating and he never wanted it to stop.

"I am tired. I just scrubbed in on the Johnson case" Sam Johnson was a patient that had come in with severe chest pains, which led Dr. Hahn to find bad heart tissues that were pushing on his lungs. This led to a 7 hour surgery.

"Did the surgery go okay?"

"Yea, we removed all the bad tissue and Mr. Johnson is now breathing without pain."

"That's great" Derek just stood there, breathing her in. Meredith didn't mind. It was one of the ways that Derek showed her that he loved and cared about her.

"So do you want to go out for some supper tonight?" Derek asked. It would be the thrid time they went out for supper. This time they were doing it right.

"Sure. I get off at 7."

"Perfect. I will meet you in the lobby just after 7" And with one final squeeze, Derek left Meredith to continue filling out her charts.

7 pm rolled around and Meredith had changed into her regualr clothes- jeans and a green sweater. Derek was already in the lobby waiting for her. He was dressed very similar in jeans and a grey sweater.

"So where are we going tonight?" Meredith asked as she reached him and shared a quick kiss.

"Its a surprise" Derek repiled. He was really looking forward to tonight. It was going to be magical. He placed a blindfold on her.

"Derek, is this really needed?" Meredith hated not knowing what was going on. Derek just smiled.

"Just bear with me Meredith, it is all worth it"

Meredith really hoped that he was right about that.

Derek led them to the waterfront, where he had set up a picinc on the beach under a canopy of stars. He removed the blindfold and Meredith looked at what her boyfriend had set up. It took her breathe away.

"This looks amazing." She said as she went towards the table . Derek pulled out her chair and then went around to the other side and sat down.

The food was from one of Seattle's finest resturants and so it was fantastic. Conversaton flowed easily between the two of them. It was like they were the only two alive. The darkness severed as a cocoon of solitude. Once the food was all eaten, Derek suggested taking a walk.

"This is nice" Meredith made the comment after they had walked for a bit.

"I know what you mean. It's like the hospital is in another world and right now its just you and me"

They fell into comfortable silence as they walked down the beach. They just enjoyed being with each other. They slowly made their way back to the vechicle.

"Your place or mine?" Derek asked. Ever since they got back together the right way, they have not spent a night apart.

"Lets go to the trailer. I feel like just being with you tonight"

They drove to the trailer. Once they were changed for bed, they crawled into bed. Derek pulled Meredith close and they fell asleep.

A/N I know there was no Rose drama, but I promise some in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for the great feedback. Here's the Rose Drama like I promised.

Rose was fuming. She was the joke of the nurses at Seattle Grace. They all seemed to know that she really never stood a chance with the world-renowned neurosurgeon. His heart would always belong to Meredith and there was no one that would ever come between them. She hated being laughed at, being the bunt of everyone's jokes. And it wasn't even just the nurses, it was everyone. That might have been an exaggeration, but that's how it felt to her. Rose wanted to make the "perfect" couple pay for what they put her through. She had to come up with something that was devious and perfect. Something that would wipe the smile of their faces. And while she was coming up with this plan, she would continue to smile at Derek and Meredith, act like they are friends, when that's the last thing she wants to be.

Derek was on cloud nine. His life was perfect and nothing could change that. Meredith was ready, he had just completed a very complicated surgery and the patient had lived to see another day. He sat down at a table outside and started eating his lunch when Rose joined him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure. We are friends after all"

"Of course" _Not_, she thought to herself. Her plan was coming along nicely and it was brilliant. She couldn't wait to put it into motion. _Patience_, she told herself. _The timing has to be perfect._

"So I heard about the awesome surgery that you performed. I heard from the nurses that were scrubbed in on it that was brilliant, one for the medical books"

"Yea it was. So any good surgeries for you today?" Derek had come to a realization that all Rose and him talked about was the hospital, unlike with Meredith where conversation flowed to many topics. This caused him to smile.

"What are you smiling about? The patient died" Rose knew that he had not been paying attention, probably thinking about Meredith. Revenge will be sweet.

"Sorry I zoned out for a second. Your patient died?"

"Yea, flat lined right in front of me. Its times like that that I wish I didn't become a nurse. But then when a patient survives, it makes it all worthwhile. "

"I know what you mean." Derek really didn't feel like talking about surgery or patients anymore, at least with Rose, and so he was relieved when Meredith joined them.

"Rose, right? " Meredith asked. They had never been formally introduced.

Rose nodded her head. _Just you wait,_ she thought as she watched Derek and Meredith share a kiss, _just you wait. _

Meredith wanted to be friends with Rose, but she made her feel uncomfortable. But she was going to try for Derek. He has been so great, getting along with her friends that she owed him to be friends with Rose.

As much as Derek and Meredith tried, they couldn't get Rose to join in the conversation, so it was mostly just the two of them talking as Rose sat there, smiling. She was smiling because she knew that they had no idea what was in store for them.

All of a sudden, Derek's pager went off and with a kiss to Meredith and nod to Rose he left to attend to a emergency. The silence that fell over Rose and Meredith was extremely awkward. They both felt uncomfortable. And when Izzy decided to join them, Rose got up.

"You don't have to leave" Meredith said.

Rose shook her head, and left the two residents alone.

"What was that all about?" Izzy asked. "Isn't that the nurse Derek kissed?"

"Yea it is, we are all trying to be friends"

"Seriously?" Izzy was surprised. If she was Meredith she would want to punch the crap out of her, not trying to be her friend.

"I am doing it for Derek. It's what he wants." Meredith said it in such a tone that Izzy knew that the topic was closed.

"So my interns are actually beginning to like me" Izzy said, changing the topic.

"That's great!! I knew that they would finally come around. "

"Good afternoon ladies" Mark said as he joined them

"Mcsteamy" Izzy replied. Meredith just nodded her head in greeting.

"Screw any nurses lately?" Izzy may have respect for what he can do as a surgeon, but she has no respect for what he does in his personal time.

"As matter of fact, I am taking a break from nurses, maybe shifting my attention to residents, what do you say, care to join me between the sheets?"

"Screw you" Izzy said as she got up and left the table.

"That wasn't very nice of you, you know" Meredith said with a hint of a smile.

"I know, that's why I do it"

Meredith laughed at the statement. Mark will always be Mark.

Later that night Derek and Meredith went to her place, which was crawling with residents and one intern that Meredith has grown to accept. Derek was used to it. They were Meredith's family and there was no other place that he would want to be. Izzy cooked a wonderful late supper and they all watched some of Ellis's old surgeries. Soon they all made their way to bed.

Even with the earplugs, Derek was a light sleeper and he woke up in the middle of the night, thinking that he had heard a noise. But all was still, so he went back to sleep. A half hour later, he woke up and Meredith's room was filled with smoke. Derek leapt into action, waking Meredith up. The two of them went into the hallway and made sure everyone else was up. Soon they were all on the front porch, watching as the house went up in flames. Meredith turned her head into Derek's shoulder, not wanting to watch one of the last connections to her mother get destroyed. Derek rubbed his hand over her hair to comfort her and him. Lexie and Izzy both hugged George. Christina and Alex just stood there, almost transfixed.

A/N I am going to leave it there, let the suspense hang in the air. Did Rose do it, or was it something else? You will just have to wait and find out!! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks so much for the reviews. It really keeps me going!!

The flames licked the sky, casting a glow on the crowd that was quickly growing. Sirens were heard getting closer and closer, until the fire truck was right in front of them. The firefighters got out and started tackling the blaze. Police showed up and started getting people to move away from the fire, including the people that lived there. Most people were shocked at how quickly the blaze tire through the house, and many prayed that it wouldn't jump and start their houses on fire.

Meredith was shell-shocked. It was like she was in a bubble, and all the noise was far away. All she could feel were Derek's strong arms holding her. She knew that if he let go, that her knees would buckle and she would hit the ground. Derek could sense this, which was why he was not about to let go. Christina had snapped out of her trance and was ordering people around, and people were becoming very irritated. But it was how she was dealing with it. Alex also wanted to take charge, but somehow he ended up sitting on the curb with Izzy, Lexie and George. All Izzy could think about was the sweater that Denny had made her was now destroyed. Lexie kept looking at Meredith and Derek. George was silent.

It wasn't long before the firefighters found what caused the fire. Gasoline had been doused all over the front of the house. Someone had defiantly started the blaze. The police were going to have to question everyone to find out who could have possibly done this. The sun was slowly rising; to begin a day that none of them would ever forget.

Derek's cell went off and he answered it, praying that there wasn't some emergency that he had to go in for. Meredith needed him, heck he felt like all of them needed each other just to get through the day.

"I heard what happened and I'm giving all of you the next couple days off to sort everything out" Richard could not believe what had happened. Patricia had told him and turned on the news.

"Thank you Chief, I will let everyone know." Derek did not sound like himself, Richard thought. But under the circumstances, it was understandable.

All of them made their way downtown to the main police station. Coffee and tea were provided to them, as was an assortment of breakfast foods. They were thankful as they were really hungry.

Christina went in first.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to harm you?"

"Well I am a doctor, so maybe a patient wanted to seek revenge. Or maybe someone was ticked off that I sent Burke away."

"Who is Burke and why did you send him away?"

"My ex-fiancé and he left to go back east, rather than sticking around" The detective sensed there was bitterness to her statement. He would look more into this Burke person.

The next person was Alex.

And the detective asked him the same question.

"Besides patients, I had a very abusive father that I beat the crap out of. He could have easily tracked me down and sought some revenge on me"

George was next. "I don't know. I really don't have any enemies that would want to harm me in such a way. But it could be the fact that I divorced Callie. Other than that I don't know"

Izzy was subdued by the time she entered the room. "I'm a nice person. Why would someone want to hurt me? Unless it was because of the fact I love George and therefore broke up his marriage." This Callie person was becoming more and more of a likeable suspect.

Lexie didn't know what to say. "I don't know how many people actually knew that I was there. It's my sister's house and we don't necessarily get along."

"Why's that?"

"Because my dad left her mother when she was 5 years old and completely vanished from her life. He's an alcoholic now who blames Meredith for my mother's death."

Derek had refused to let Meredith go in alone. So the detective allowed them to be interviewed at the same time.

Derek was the first to speak.

"I'm a world-renowned neurosurgeon. It could have been someone out to get me on behalf of a patient. Other than that –"

"There is Rose who he rejected after she kissed him" Meredith injected. It was the first time Meredith had talked since the fire.

"Yea, Rose is a nurse at the hospital" Derek said, although he didn't think Rose could do something like that.

Soon all the interviews were over and they realised that they had nowhere to go. At least nowhere that would fit 4 of them. Izzy and Alex officially had nowhere to live. They decided to stay with George and Lexie at their apartment, while Derek and Meredith would live at the trailer.

Later that night as Derek and Meredith laid in bed, after some mind numbing sex, Meredith wondered who could be responsible for the fire. And whoever it was, were they trying to kill one of them and would they try it again. Derek could see the thoughts spinning in her head.

'Whatever happens, know that I will be with you no matter what."

"Thanks"

This helped Meredith fall asleep, putting an end to the nightmare, if only temporarily.

A/N please let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N as always I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last story. I can't believe the day has arrived. NEW GREYS ANATOMY EPISODE TONIGHT!!

Life seemed to go back to normal, or as normal as it could be. After taking a couple days away from the hospital, they all returned, eager to get back into routine. In fact Christina had returned a few days pier because no one or nothing can keep her from cutting people open. But the others took the time that Richard had given them to regroup. Izzy and Alex were going to try and find another place. It was a little crowed at George and Lexie's apartment and both of them wanted to have a place of their own. Meredith didn't appreciate the trailer as much as she did now that her house was gone. She didn't even want to think about that because it made her feel sad. As much as Ellis Grey was absent most of Meredith's childhood, that house was one connection to her that now was gone. Derek could sense that she was feeling the effects more than the others, which was completely understandable. It meant more to her.

When they walked into the hospital, everyone asked them if there was anything that they could do for them. Rose even asked, although at the back of her head she figured they got what they deserved. She figured that Derek was stupid to toss her aside for some stupid resident. But she still wanted to provide the sense that they were still friends, so she offered her support.

"We'll let you know if there is anything that you can do" Derek said as Meredith and him headed to the locker room. Meredith didn't trust Rose as far as she could throw her. She didn't know what it was about her that made her not trust her, but she didn't.

As Meredith was leaving the locker room, Derek grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Dr. Grey"

"I love you too Dr. Shepherd."

They had made it a point to tell each other that they loved each other as much as possible. It was one of many things that have been a positive change in their relationship. They had a feeling that they would make it this time.

Meredith had been busy doing rounds with her interns when she ran into the Chief.

"How are you holding up, Meredith?"

"Doing okay. It's hard to know that I lost a connection to my past and to my mother. But Derek is helping me"

"That's good. Just let me know if there is anything that I can do to help. "

"Thanks" Then in a move that surprised Richard, she gave him a quick hug. Then she left with her interns trailing behind her.

Callie approached George. She still hated him for what he did to her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't care what happens to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" George was taken aback by Callie's comment.

Callie noticed that he was uncomfortable, so she handed him a file to give to Meredith and then let to deal with another patient, leaving George even more confused.

Mark and Derek were sitting in the outside cafeteria.

"It must have been really freaky to see the house go up in flames" When Mark had heard the news, his first reaction was that it couldn't be true. But he quickly realised how real it was.

"It was something that none of us will ever soon forget. I just keep thinking that if I wasn't such a light sleeper, what could have happened."

"Hey, man, you can't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen. You woke up and that's what really matters. Have they come up with any new leads on who started the fire?"

"No, but they are questioning people that could have possibly done it. Like a patient that went off the deep end" Derek looked up and noticed Rose entering the cafeteria with some other nurses. She gave him a small smile before sitting down at a table. He couldn't fathom that she was responsible for the blaze, but Derek would have to admit that he didn't know her that well.

Rose couldn't believe that she had received a call from a detective looking into the arson case. Doesn't Derek consider her a friend? Friends don't accuse each other, no matter what the circumstance. It added another strike against Derek in her book. Because even if he didn't, he let Meredith lay blame on her. She would come out on top no matter what.

Alex approached Izzy who was sitting at the nurses' station, filling out some charts.

"Do you want to find something together, or would you rather find your own place, considering our history?" Alex really was trying to be sensitive to what Izzy wanted. As much as he wanted to share a place, he understood if Izzy would prefer to be on her own.

"I know giving our past that it might be wise to find something on my own, but the truth is I want to have a roommate. And instead of spending weeks trying to find someone, it's more practical to just share with you"

"Okay, well I found a place that might be okay. When do you want to go and check it out?"

"Does tonight work for you?"

"Sure" Alex was happy that Izzy has agreed to be roommates. He was not looking forward to a search for a roommate, and now he didn't have to.

Detective Paul Smith has been working around the clock to find out who had caused the blaze that had destroyed the Grey house. He has been a detective for over 25 years and he treated every case like it was his first. Because that's how they felt to him. He looked at the person across the table from him. She has hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was.

"So, Rose, where were you 4 nights ago?"

"I was sitting at home watching a movie. Enchanted, which is such a great movie."

"Do you have anyone that could verify that for you?"

"Like an alibi. My neighbour could attest to the fact that I was where I said I was because he borrowed some sugar from me at around 10 pm. I don't know why, but he did."

Detective Smith took the information on the neighbour, but he still refused to clear Rose as a suspect, even though she had a alibi. There was something about Rose that made him have a gut feeling about her. And his gut is hardly ever wrong.

Meredith and Derek went back to the trailer, where Derek made a fabulous meal. Meredith was comfortable just sitting back and listening to the noises of the night. It was one of the things she loved about the trailer, was that it was in the middle of nowhere and it gave the feeling that it was just the two of them in the world. Well and Richard, but he has learned to keep to himself more ever since he got an eyeful. Remembering that made Meredith chuckle.

"What's funny?" Derek loved her laugh.

"I just was remembering the time Richard walked in on us. "

"At least he knows to knock now. " Derek let out a chuckle as well. He knew that they were going to be okay and that was all he could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Rose had thought that it was the perfect form of revenge. She thought that she had covered her tracks and that nothing connected her to the fire. That's right, she was the arsonist. And as far as she was concerned, they all got what they deserved. The only thing that would've had made it better was if there had been some injury, or maybe even a death. She really was pissed off that Meredith had survived. And she had hoped that Derek would've gotten injured at the least. Rose thought that was reasonable for the pain that the two of them put her through. Nobody messed with her and got away with it. She thought that they would never know who caused them so much pain. But the one thing that she had not taken into consideration was the dedication of Detective Paul Smith. He never relented, never gave up on the case. Which led him to finding out that she paid her neighbour to provide an alibi and the fact that she had stolen a tank of gas from one of her other neighbours.

Meredith felt like she could finally breathe again. Ever since the fire, she had felt like she needed to keep looking over her shoulder. It didn't surprise her that it was Rose that was responsible. Despite the fact that Derek wanted to remain friends with her, Meredith had always sensed that there was something off about her. She just couldn't believe that Rose could have been so cruel to them, as to start a fire. The detective had told them that she actually had hoped that they would've been injured or even killed. There wasn't going to be a trial because Rose was going to plead guilty. It was one thing that all of them were glad for, because they didn't know if they could handle a trial.

Derek and Meredith were constructing their dream house and it was almost done. In fact, that night they were going to do a final walk through.

"Hey, Derek, look at this" Meredith hollered from the kitchen. Derek joined her to see what had her so excited. Of course Meredith would find the built in bar.

"I knew you would love that" Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Izzy would love this kitchen" Meredith wasn't a cook and she was impressed.

The kitchen was a perfect size, with every appliance you could think of and it was at the back of the house with a gorgeous view of the water and a deck that they would sit on and sip coffee as they watch the sun rise. The living room was at the front, just beyond the foyer. The upstairs had three bedrooms and at the end of the hallway, above the kitchen, an amazing master bedroom and bathroom. There was a walk-in basement which had an office and huge rumpus room.

Meredith stood in awe of it. It was way better than she ever imagined. This was her future, where she would live until she died. She turned to Derek.

"I love it and I love you"

"I love you too. I am glad that you like it. I was a little worried on how you would react" Derek knew that it was big and might not be comfortable for Meredith. But she proved him wrong, which he was grateful for.

"Well, I love it. Thank you" they shared a quick kiss, the kind like they would be doing it for the rest of their lives.

It would be a few weeks until the final work was completed, but other than that it was ready. They were keeping the trailer as a place where they could go if they needed some quiet. Both Derek and Meredith had had many conversations about the future. And both agreed on the fact that there will be children. Meredith loved where they were in their relationship. They were closer than she could have ever hoped and they were moving forward.

Once the house was fished, they planned to throw a huge house warming party. Everyone that mattered to them was invited. So the usual people were gathered in Derek and Meredith's living room. Derek stood up.

"I want to welcome you all to our new place. May there be lots of laughter and love in this place." All of them tapped their glasses together in agreement.

Christina and Meredith ended up in the kitchen.

"So, Callie might be moving out"

"What? I thought that that arrangement was working out for you two"

"I thought so to, but she's going to move in with Hahn." Christina made a face as she said this. She did not approve of Callie and Hahn's relationship, because frankly she felt that she should be buddy-buddy with Hahn, not some bone doctor. And because of this she has to now look for a new roommate.

"Oh" Meredith knew that Christina was not over Burke, as much as she tries to claim that she is. And it's hard because she is in a good spot right now, and her person isn't. She didn't know what else to say. Luckily for her, Izzy joined them at that moment.

"Did I tell you how much I love this kitchen?"

"Only a couple million times" Meredith replied, a smile playing at her lips. She loved her friends, her family.

"Can I move in? This is so much better than the apartment Alex and I are sharing"

"And go back to hearing them have sex at all times of the day?" Christina injected into the conversation.

"Your right. But this house is so amazing that I would gladly wear earplugs and a eye mask at all times just to live here"

"Well I am glad you like the house. But I don't think Derek wants to share his dream house with a bunch of residents."

"You are right" Derek said as the guys and he came into the kitchen from the basement where they had been checking out the rumpus room. "I'm selfish. I'm only sharing with this beautiful lad right here" He gave her a quick kiss. This got a "Ewe" response from Christina.

They all stayed for a little while longer and then one by one they slowly left, to give Derek and Meredith some privacy. Privacy was not what they needed. It was more like; they didn't want to stick around for the noise, Alex remarked.

"Oh, come on we are not that bad" Meredith said.

"Yea, you are" Mark added. And soon all were gone and the house fell quiet.

"So what do you want to do now?" Derek asked as he nibbled on her throat.

"More of that, I say" Meredith said as she led them to the master bedroom.

Later, as Derek lay there, watching Meredith sleep, he thought how lucky he was. He was content and felt very blessed. He loved the woman he held in his arms so much. He still couldn't believe that Rose was responsible for the fire. He had never misjudged someone that bad before. He was just glad that she was getting what she deserved and they didn't have to worry about her hurting them again.

A/N please review and check out my story **a mcdreamy ending** tomorrow for a new chapter. AND GO SEE MADE OF HONOUR TOMORROW! LET'S TRY AND GET IT TO TOP IRON MAN. IT PROBEBLY WON'T BUT LETS TRY ANYWAYS!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N so once again I thank you for all the reviews. Here we go again.

Derek and Meredith have fallen into a comfortable routine. They had a sense that they would be okay, no matter what was thrown at them. They had refused to fall into their old patterns of avoidance and they were actually communicating. Everyone else was happy for them because it meant that the tequila shots and long chats with Mark thinking like a chick were finally over. It didn't mean that Meredith didn't go to Joes every once in awhile, she just didn't get plastered when she did go. And she went home with Derek, who usually went to Joes to chat with Mark. He couldn't be happier on how his relationship with his brother was healing. He had missed having Mark apart of his life.

Early one morning, before they were due at the hospital, the doorbell rang.

"Meredith, can you get that?" Derek hollered down the stairs.

"Sure" Meredith went to the door with her cup of coffee in her hand. She had expected to see one of her many friends, but that was not who had rung their doorbell. She had never met the woman, but she knew the eyes, a piercing blue.

"You must be Meredith" Nora Shepherd said.

Meredith just stood there frozen. She didn't know what to do. This was Derek's mother. Had he known she was coming and didn't tell her? Just as she thought that, she knew that Derek didn't know or he would have told her. Meredith came out of her haze to realize Nora had her hand out. So she shook it.

"Yes, and you –"

"Mom" Derek said as he entered the room. He certainly had not been expecting to see his mother today. "What are you doing here?"

"To see my son and to meet Meredith." At this point Nora pulled Meredith into a hug. She had wanted to meet this woman for awhile and had finally found the time to fly to Seattle. She let go of Meredith and gave her son a hug. Then she asked to be led on a tour of their house. Nora sensed that Meredith might not join them so she pulled her close.

"I want to know what your favourite part of this house is Meredith"

"It would have to be the deck, Mrs. Shepherd" Meredith couldn't believe how much she was beginning to like Derek's mother.

"Call me Mom, everyone in the family does"

Derek could sense that Meredith was feeling overwhelmed. Overwhelmed in a good way. He knew that she would love his mom, and his mom was saying all the right things. Meredith needed a family, and he was more than willing to share his.

"Now I know you have to go into work. Don't worry about me. I want to see the hospital where you work and to see Mark" Derek smiled at that. It showed that she had forgiven Mark, and he knew that seeing Nora would be great for Mark.

So the three of them rode to the hospital. The whole ride over, Nora got to know Meredith better. She learned about her friends which she considers family. She also found out about the fire. She was glad no one was hurt and she hated this Rose and was glad that she was locked up. Nora laughed when she found out her son's nickname was McDreamy and that Mark's was McSteamy.

At the hospital they went separate ways, Derek and Nora to see Richard to tell him that Nora would be there for the day and Meredith to the resident's locker room.

"Callie and Hahn had a pow-wow in my apartment last night. This meant that I got no sleep." Christina was bickering as Meredith entered. "You are lucky you just have Derek, Meredith."

"Mama Shepherd is here" Meredith blurted out.

"Wow" Izzy said.

"And she is here at the hospital. But she is really nice"

"Are you sure she is a Mama, because Mama's are not nice" Christina remarked.

"She is. And I am happy she is here"

Christina looked at her like she had grown a second head, but Meredith did not care. She was happy and nothing was going to bring her down.

As she met up with her interns, she saw Nora standing with them.

"As long as it's okay with you, I'm going to watch you work for the morning and Derek this afternoon" She said it quietly, to let Meredith have an out. But it was not necessary. Meredith did not mind. So they got to work with Nora trailing them. And it worked out great for her when Meredith landed a neurology case. She would get the chance to watch the two of them work together.

It was an amazing surgery and it went perfectly with the patient surviving. Derek loved working with Meredith. And to have his mother watch, was an added bonus.

"Mom" Nora recognized that voice.

"Mark" She pulled him into a huge hug. She wanted him to know all was forgiven. Mark could sense that and squeezed back.

"I've missed you" She said.

"Me too. When did you get here?"

"This morning. I came to meet Meredith and because I missed my sons"

Mark didn't know how much he had needed to hear that until she had said that. It was a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders.

"So what do you think of Meredith?"

"I can tell that they are madly in love with each other. And that's all that matters"

"That's true." And they continued to catch up until Derek and Meredith came down.

"Why don't you join us for supper Mark" Derek said.

"Sure"

They all went home and had a great meal that was filled with laugher.

"I love your mom" Meredith said as they were getting ready for bed.

"I knew that you would" Derek said.

And as she fell asleep in Derek's arms, she had a smile on her face. She finally felt like she belonged.

A/N so of course please review. I am not feeling 100 today and reviews would really make my day


	8. Chapter 8

A/N thanks for the reviews now that I am feeling better let me update this fine story

Nora Shepherd hadn't known what to expect when she came to Seattle. Nancy had told her many things, but she was firmly in the Addison camp and Nora didn't want to trust all that Nancy had said especially concerning Meredith. All she knew was that if her son was happy and content, than that's all that mattered. Still she was curious as to what Meredith was like.

As for Meredith she was realizing how foolish she was in being worried about Derek's family, well at least his mother. Nora Shepherd was what a mother should be. And she was enjoying visiting with her, hearing stories about when Derek was younger and all the trouble him and Mark got themselves into. But there was one conversation that she will never forget.

It was the day before Nora had to head back to New York. Derek had an afternoon surgery, but Meredith had the afternoon off. The two females had decided to go to a local cafe that Meredith declared had the best coffee in all of Seattle. And while they sipped very delicious coffee, they talked about many things. But the one topic that will forever stick out in Meredith's mind is, believe it or not, Addison.

"We all had expected that Derek would marry Addison. They made the perfect couple. It didn't matter if they didn't love each other, or even cared about each other. It was all about position in society and desire to move up the social ladder. My personal opinion is that they loved each other like friends. Not the type of love to build a marriage on."

"But they got married anyways" Meredith commented.

"Yes because we all pressured them to. They really hadn't stood a chance of not getting married. Everyone that surrounded them pressured them to get married. It makes me sick to think how we all trust them into it. Sure people say that ultimately it was their decision, but we all played a part. I have always felt guilty for the forcing him into something that he not necessarily wanted." Nora had tears forming in her eyes and she took a napkin to dad at the moisture.

"You just wanted him to be happy" Meredith wasn't sure where this was going. But she realized that she no longer felt a pain whenever Addison was motioned.

"But he wasn't happy. Not like he is now with you. I want to apologize for the way Nancy acted and for pushing Addison on him. Because clearly you two were meant to be together. I can see that. And that's all that matters"

"You really didn't need to apologize. Nancy is who she is and as for pushing Addison onto Derek, you didn't know me from a hole in the ground. But I'll accept your apology anyways" By this time, Meredith had tears forming in the corner of her eyes as well.

"Thank you. I just want to welcome you to the family"

"But Derek and I aren't even engaged yet"

"But you will be in the future, if I know my son. And I want to let you know that you are a part of our family no matter what happens." Nora pulled Meredith into a hug. Meredith could really get used to this.

Later that night, as Derek and Meredith were lying in bed, she shared about what his mother had talked about.

"She really made me feel welcome, Derek. And she accepts me for who I am."

Derek could catch a sense of wonder in her voice. He had never been more proud of his mother than he was right then. He knew that it meant the world to Meredith that his family accept her, and his mother made sure of that.

"I'm really happy that you had a great day with her. I think that tomorrow before I take her to the airport, I'll take her to brunch"

"That sounds great. You two deserve some time together"

The next morning, Derek woke up to an empty bed. He had expected this because Meredith had to be at the hospital at some unruly hour of the morning. He quickly showered and went downstairs where his mother was already sipping coffee.

"I was thinking we could go for brunch before I drop you off at the airport" Derek said as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"That sounds wonderful son. Let me get my stuff together and then we can go"

Derek chose a quiet little restaurant located on the way to the airport. And as they ate Derek expressed his gratitude for how she treated Meredith.

"She comes from a non-existent family. So for you to welcome her and accept her, you'll never k know how much that means to her"

"She is amazing. And I can see that you are truly happy with her. And that is all that matters. "

"So what are you going to tell the rest of the family about Meredith?"

"That she is one strong female and that she is the love of your life, so they better accept her r they will lose you"

"I don't want to lose them, but if they can't accept Meredith as part of my life then –"

"I understand"

Conversation flowed to many other topics before the talk of engagement was brought up.

"When will she become a part of the family, officially?"

"Give us time. We will get married, but with everything that has happened in the past year, we need a breather"

"Understandable"

Derek drove her to the airport and as they were saying goodbye, Nora said "Don't be a stranger. Come home for a visit and bring Meredith"

"We'll work on it"

As Nora flew home, she knew the trip couldn't have gone better.

A/N you know the drill please read and review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N thanks so much for continuing to read my story.

It had been a week since Nora Shepherd had headed home to New York. Life at Seattle Grace was pretty much back to normal, or as normal as it can get. It had been 6 months since McThorn burned the house down. There was an air of peace surrounding everyone, but it may be a false sense of peace, for what's about to happen nobody could have foreseen.

It was raining, which in itself is pretty normal. But this rain was coming down like a waterfall. Accidents were happening left, right and center. This meant that Seattle Grace and all the other hospitals were being filled up with people with all sorts of injuries. There were even a couple deaths. Derek and Meredith were in the process of debating whether they should go in to the hospital or excuse themselves for the day.

"But what if there is a major head trauma that comes in and you are not there?" Meredith asked, as they sat in their kitchen watching the water flow down the expansive window.

"There are other neurosurgeons just as capable as me and if they need me, they can page me" Derek did not want them to venture to the hospital. He had no wish to become another victim of this terrible storm.

"Okay, I guess you win. And because you won, you get the job of phoning the Chief and telling him that we will not be in today" Meredith said as she went upstairs to change into some sweatpants and a hoodie. She refused to spend a day off in anything that wasn't cozy and warm. As she came down, Derek was just getting off the phone.

"All cleared. He actually was happy that we decided to stay home, due to where our home is located. He didn't even think the ferries would be running"

"He's probably right. So what do you want to do on this unexpected day off?" Meredith asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle and breathed in his musky scent.

"There are a couple things that we could do." Derek said suggestively.

"We are not going to have sex all day"

"Oh really we will just see about that" Derek said as he turned around and kissed Meredith breathless. And when he does that, he knows that it is impossible for her to say no.

"I bet you that they are going to have sex all day" Izzy stated as Alex, Christina and her stood around the nurse's station. The Chief had informed them that, because of the storm, Meredith and Derek would not be making an appearance.

"You're probably right and then when they return, they will be all smiles, which will make me want to barf." Christina commented.

"What are you fools standing around for; there are patients that need to be taken care of. Now move" Bailey shouted from down the hallway. The three residents automatically scattered. She still had the Nazi power.

The pit was full o people that had been stupid enough to get in a car and drive. But Christina didn't care if they were stupid or not, it meant surgery. This is what she lives for. Sure, Meredith is probably in the middle of getting McDreamied, but she is missing out on all the blood, the eye candy. She just hopes that Hahn will actually let her in on a surgery. Christina misses the heart, the thrill of open heart surgery. She notices a body being rolled into the ER and rushes towards it. She wheels him into one of the trauma rooms. He has a piece of glass in his chest, definitely cardio. Hahn comes in and takes charge. And as luck would have it, Christina was going to be scrubbing in.

The surgery was amazing and a huge success. Michael Jones will live to see another day. Although he probably won't be driving in freak rain storms anytime soon. When he was slowly waking up, he started asking where he was. And once he was told he was in Seattle, he made it known that he was looking for a Meredith Grey and did anyone know her? Because he knew that she was an intern in Seattle and someone must know her.

Izzy was the first to hear that he was looking for her friend. She didn't know what she should do, so she paged Christina to come. She is Meredith's person, after all. They discussed it and came to the conclusion that they should phone Meredith and give her a heads up on the situation.

Meredith and Derek had decided to take a break from having sex all day to watch a movie. Both of them felt so relaxed and were fully enjoying their unexpected day off. Near the end of the movie, Meredith's cell went off. She glanced at the screen before answering.

"Christina is everything okay?" She said, instead of hello.

"Everything is fine; expect that there is a patient here by the name of Michael Jones looking for you. I thought I would give you a heads up"

"Thanks" Meredith muttered as she closed her cell phone. Then directly proceeded to bury her head into Derek's chest. He didn't know what Christina had said, but it had obviously upset her. So he rubbed her back and waited. Meredith didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen Uncle Michael for years. The last time was in Boston just before she graduated from high school. She remembers the huge fight that Ellis and Michael had gotten into. And it had ended with Ellis telling him that he was no longer considered her brother and to never contact her and Meredith again. And now he was in Seattle. She could feel Derek's arm on her back and she was so grateful that she had him to lean on. Meredith knew that she would have to explain to him what was going on, but for now, all she wanted to do was lean on him.

A/N so I decided to leave it there. Tell me what you think. Hit the button.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N thanks for the reviews. Here we go again.

Meredith sat there in Derek's arms, drawing strength from him. Because that's what she really needed in order to tell him about Uncle Michael. She didn't know where to begin. There was a lot to tell Derek. At one point in her life, he was the most important person to her. He was there for her when nobody else was. She remembered phoning him at all times of the day whenever she felt lonely or sad. Uncle Michael had been a lifeline for her. When her mother had told him to stay away from them, it had crushed Meredith and made her resent Elis even more. It was one more thing that her mother had taken away from her.

Derek was being very patient. He knew that Meredith would talk in her own time. He just sat there and held her. There was no other place he would rather be.

"My Uncle Michael is at the hospital" Meredith began and Derek listened. "He is my mother's brother. Not a lot of people know that she had a brother, but she did. He is 5 years younger than her. The last time I saw him was just before my high school graduation. My mother basically told him to stay away from us. This made me so mad, because he had been there for me so many times when she wasn't."

"And he just stayed away?" Derek was interested in hearing more about this Uncle Michael. Meredith was right in the fact that not many people knew that Elis had a younger brother. He sure hadn't known that.

"As you well know, my mother was a force of nature. Whatever she said went. And nobody knew this better than her brother. Deep down I knew that he didn't want to stay away from me, but a part of me hated him for actually listening to her and abandoning me. I just don't know why he is here in Seattle. As far as I know, he was living in Asia, working with Red Cross in disaster zones."

"Well, maybe he heard about Elis's death and came here to see how you were doing. "

"That could be the reason. But whatever the reason is, he's here and I don't know how to feel about that."

"I just want you to know that whatever happens I am going to be by your side, no matter what"

"Thanks, that's what I needed to hear"

"Let's go to bed and hopefully everything will look clearer in the morning" Derek said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The next morning, Meredith woke up and for a brief moment she forgot that her uncle was at the hospital. She forgot that she didn't know why he was here, or how she was going to handle seeing him again. Then it all came rushing back to her and she wished that she could bury her head into Derek's neck and shut out the world. But that proved to be impossible as the alarm went off, waking Derek from his sleep.

"Good morning" he said as he gave her a good morning kiss. Derek knew that she was worried about today and coming face to face with her uncle after all this time. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay"

Meredith really hoped that he was right. She needed him to be right in order for her to want to get out of bed and start facing the new day. She was extra clingy as they got ready for the day. Meredith was constantly reaching for Derek's hand, wanting to remain in physical contact with him at all times. When they arrived at the hospital, Richard told them that Michael had been moved to a room and was waiting for her. The chief saw how Meredith had a death grip on Derek's hand and knew that Michael would be meeting him as well. Richard did not know what he was doing here, and why he was so adamant on seeing Meredith. He just hoped that Meredith could handle this.

Meredith approached the room with caution. She could hardly breathe and there was no way that she was letting Derek out of her sight, even for a second. Derek's hand was going numb, but he did not care. Meredith needed him and he planned to be there for her in any way she needed him. The two of them entered the room.

Michael had been told that Meredith would be here soon to see him. He knew that she was probably wondering what the heck he was doing here. He has asked himself the same question. He had heard about his sister's death awhile ago in a China newspaper. Because a death of a surgeon of Elis's calibre was world news. And in the article it had said that her only living relative, Meredith, was living in Seattle. It made him mad whenever he read stuff like that. He was her brother, for crying out loud. A couple months later, he had a really strong feeling to come to Seattle and see his niece. He knew that she probably hated him by now, but he needed to see her.

The door slowly opened and the two of them stared at each other. Then Meredith let go of Derek's hand and rushed over to give her uncle a huge hug. It was like all the years apart were erased and they picked up right where they left off.

"So who is this" Michael asked, gesturing towards Derek. Meredith retreated back to Derek and introduced him.

"Uncle Michael, this is my boyfriend and head of neurosurgery Derek Shepherd. Derek this is Uncle Michael"

"Nice to meet you" Derek said as they shook hands.

"You too" Michael could tell that they really loved each other, which filled his heart with peace. He was glad that she had someone in her life, looking out for her.

Meredith and Derek had to get to work because patients don't heal themselves. They left the room with a promise to return as time allows. And that once he is discharged, he can come stay with them. He protested, only until Meredith told him that he was staying with them and that was final. That was the Meredith he knew and loved. It was great to be back and looked forward to catching up with his niece and getting to know Derek.

A/N so you know the drill. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N so I know that I have not updated in a long time, but a lot has been happening with work and me finally moving out of my parent's house. Finally here is the next chapter.

Michael Jones had not been in Seattle for a long, long time. Mostly because of what had gone down between him and his stubborn sister. but he couldn't lay all the blame on Ellis, he could have been persistent and try to at least see Meredith. Especially when she was at Dartmouth and Ellis was not around. But he had been a coward and decided that it was better that he stay away. But now that he had seen Meredith again, he was regretting his decision. He came to the realization that he had hurt her and that made him feel like crap. He had never wanted to hurt her, and he had. So he hoped that this visit would help him heal his relationship with his niece.

Derek and Meredith led Michael on a tour of their house. And Michael could tell that this was their dream home. That there was love in this house. It made him smile.

"And this is where you will stay" Meredith said as they showed him a beautiful guest room that had an amazing view of the Seattle bay.

"Thank you" he said as he gave Meredith a hug. Then they left him so that he could freshen up before they went for dinner.

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Meredith and Derek both were getting ready as well. Well at least Meredith was. Derek on the other hand, had more interested in kissing her neck.

"Derek as much as I love what you are doing, we need to be getting ready"

"I'll stop as long as you promise that we can continue this later"

"I promise, now get ready" Meredith said as she pulled one of his many sweaters out and placed it on his head. Derek chuckled as he headed into the shower. Not long into his shower, the door opened and his girlfriend joined him.

"I thought we didn't have time for this"

"What can I say, I can't resist you" They proceeded to make good use of the shower.

They had decided to go to a small, quiet restaurant that was on the water front.

"This is a nice place, how did you discover it?" Michael asked.

"It was a few months after I moved to Seattle and was looking for somewhere quiet to eat, when I discovered this nice place."

The conversation flowed to many topics, some which made everyone laugh so hard and some that made them reflect on time lost. Derek could tell that there was a lot of history between the two of them and was enjoying hearing stories from when Meredith was younger.

"So how did you two meet?"

"That's a long story. Basically we met at a bar and had a one night stand. The next day I discover he is my new boss. He pursues me, only for me to find out he has a wife. He decides to stay with her and leaves me broken hearted. Only for him to realise that he loves me and he gets a divorce. We get back together, although it was rocky to begin with, now we are good"

Michael laughed. Some things never change, and one of those things was Meredith and her rambling.

"Oh, how I missed your rambles."

"She even has me rambling now" Derek commented.

The rest of the dinner went by and soon they were back at the house. Derek told Meredith that he was going to go to the kitchen and leave Meredith alone to talk. Meredith appreciated this, but at the same time, it made her extremely nervous. Derek had been a sort of buffer for her, and now she had to face him on her own.

Michael could tell that Meredith was uneasy and he decided to make it easier on her and open the conversation.

"I'm so happy that you have someone like Derek in your life. I've never seen you so happy and content"

"Thanks, I really love him"

"Meredith, I want to apologize for not coming around and for basically disappearing from your life"

"It's not your fault. You, of all people, know that my mother was a force of nature"

"But when you were in school and Ellis was nowhere in sight, I could have made an effort to see you"

"Well then, I guess I forgive you then. I'm just happy that you are here now"

"I'm happy too. Thanks for letting me stay here"

Derek chose that moment to join them with some coffee.

"Thanks" Michael says as he takes a sip. They talk for a little more before Michael lets out a yawn and heads upstairs, quickly followed by Derek and Meredith.

And Meredith kept her promise.

A/N thanks for continuing to read and please review


	12. Chapter 12

A/N so I know that I have not updated in a long time. The thing is I have been busy with work and the fact that I am finally moving out of my parent's house. So there is a lot of packing going on!

Michael was a very light sleeper. And has been ever since he could remember. There was this one time when Ellis and him were still children, they lived in a house that was really close to the railroad tracks. And every 3 hours another train would roll by, waking him up in the process. It never seemed to wake Ellis up, she could sleep through just about anything. And that included Thatcher's and Meredith's snoring. Which he figured was a good thing. But right then, the house was as quiet as a mouse. But still, Michael could not go to sleep. There was a lot going through his head, mostly replaying the conversations he had with his niece. Since it was already nearing 5 in the morning, he figured where was the use in trying to get some sleep. So he decided to go downstairs and get some coffee. When he reached the kitchen, he realized that he wasn't the only one who was awake.

"You're up early, couldn't sleep?" Derek asked from his spot at the kitchen table. He had just put some coffee and was waiting for it to brew.

"Yes, my brain just wouldn't shut down" Michael replied as he joined him at the table. Derek had turned on a small light on the counter, but other than that, it was completely dark. That was one thing about living in the middle of nowhere is that there is no city lights or traffic to contend with. And then you step outside, and you can see the Seattle skyline, which reminds you that you are not far from civilization. But far enough to feel like you are in another world. Michael decided to take this opportunity to get to know this wonderful man who has found a place in Meredith's heart.

"So you're from New York?"

"Yea, born and raised."

"Besides the one reason I know about, why did you come to Seattle?"

"Richard had been on me for some time to join him here. He wanted the dream team, Addison and I. But he was willing to just take one of us. So when everything seemed to crash down around me, I decided that Seattle was a clean slate. Not a lot of people on the west coast have heard of the dream team and that was how I wanted it."

"Then you met Meredith"

Derek smiled as he remembered the first time he saw her sitting at Joes. "There was something about her that made me approach her. I never pick up people in bars, but something about Meredith. Anyways the next morning, I knew that I wanted to see her again. And much to my surprise, there she was at the hospital.

"You never told me that" Meredith said as she entered the kitchen. As if she was some sort of coffee goddess, the coffee was done the minute she walked in. Since she was the only one standing, she poured them all a mug of the rich smelling brew.

"Thanks" both Derek and Michael said as she joined them at the table.

"So you're telling me that you wanted to see me again, even before you found out I was an intern. I never even stood a chance, did I?"

"No you didn't" Derek said as he quickly stole a good morning kiss from her. He could see that Michael was confused so he explained.

"She didn't want to go out with me. And this made me want to pursue her even more. Until she finally agreed to go out with me. Then all the crap hit the fan, so to speak. I'm amazed that she is sitting here with me today after what all has gone down. "

At this statement, Meredith squeezed his hand.

They both didn't need to go to work because Richard had given them some personal time in order to be with Michael. The reason they were up so early was because their doctors' clocks did not care if they were off or not.

They spent most of the day acting like tourists and having a ball. Meredith couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard or so much. It was a perfect day.

A/N so please review and let me know what you think!!


End file.
